Love never should wait
by dancedancer29
Summary: This is a story about Sesshomaru and Rin. Its in the present and Rin is in college balancing her life. Marrage, dating, friends, and an eating disorder. Sorry hate summery. Rated M for later chapters


_**Love Never Should Wait…**_

Sesshomaru: He is a 28 year old and 6'4" and is full demon. He has long white/silver hair and gold eyes. He also has two red stripes on each side of his face and wrists. He is president of Inu Enterprises. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father passed it down to them after his death. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are the wealthiest men in Tokyo. He is engaged to Rin.

Rin: She is 24 years old and 5'5" tall. Rin attends college at Tokyo University. She also has a full time job at Olive Garden. She has dark brown hair, with cinnamon eyes. Rin has been dating Sesshomaru since the year she graduated high school.

Inuyasha: He is 26 years old, and 6'2" tall. He is a half brother of Sesshomaru with a quirky attitude. He has white/silver hair and gold eyes. He is the vice president of Inu Enterprises and is married to Kagome together they have a daughter named Umi.

Kagome: Is 24 years old and 5'6" tall. She is a midwife. She has long ebony hair and dark brown eyes. Kagome is always happy and strong willed. She would do anything for her family and friends.

Umi: Is only one year old and looks just like her dad except for in her white/silver hair she has black streaks. She has light brown eyes with gold specks in them. Her ears are on the side of her head and has small points at the tops of them, not like her uncles but similar. She has only one stripe on her left wrist, and has her father's attitude threw and threw.

Miroku: Is 26 years old and 6'1" tall. He has short spiky ebony hair and dark brown eyes. He is best friends with inuyasha. Miroku is an ER doctor at the highest rated hospital in Tokyo. He is married to Sango, and is a personal doctor to both Inu Enterprise brothers.

Sango: Is 24 years old and 5'6" tall. Sango has long dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She is best friends with Kagome and Rin. They all graduated high school together and love to have fun and get away for a ladies night as much as possible. Sango loves being a nurse along side of her husband, and loves to help Kagome out with her midwife experiences.

Chapter 1; Confessions

It was a beautiful day and Rin was finishing her last class in college. As soon as the professor dismissed the class, she ran out to get to work. Rin was a girl who balanced a lot of things in her life and she felt good about it as long as everything moved according to the way it was "supposed" to go. When it didn't, she was one stressed out lady. Her schedule went like this…

Monday-Friday: Classes at Tokyo University full time, and then work at Olive Garden as a waitress. She worked as much as possible because she needed money to help with her expenses. She refused to ask anyone for help in that department, it was her own pride. Now besides going to college full time and working the other full time, Rin had to put in her schedule being a girlfriend to the most wealthiest person in Tokyo, Sesshomaru Takahashi. He is the owner of Inu Enterprises, the biggest dog food and dog toy supplier in the world. They produced dog food, toys and exercising equipment, basically everything for the household dog.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Rin were all friends since they were in kindergarten. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older half brother and Rin would always see him in school but not at Inuyasha's home when they all got together. Inuyasha was always telling Rin that he was a stuck up asshole and to not worry about him. Rin never really did till she was a sophomore in high school. That's when she started to have feelings for Sesshomaru, and when he noticed her as well. Sesshomaru was a senior at the time they both noticed more of one another. When Rin would get picked on by bullies and her friends were not there, Sesshomaru would step up and become protective of her. Rin didn't like being "rescued" but sometimes it got really bad and she would need a little backup. She never liked to be treated as if she couldn't handle herself, but when Sesshomaru would step in, she felt like he was her knight in shining armor. So she never minded too much about being "rescued" by him.

When it was the graduation of Rin and her friends, Sesshomaru came up to her and confessed that he loved her with all his heart and one day wanted her to be his mate. That was three years ago and Rin was getting thru college first. About a month after high school graduation, Rin's mom was in a car accident and passed away. She never knew who her father was and her only grandparents that she knew were in an airplane crash and passed away when she was a freshman in high school. If it wasn't for Rins friends and Sesshomaru, she would be all alone and wouldn't know what to do. Now she had to figure out how to pay for a place to live and go to college so she can get her business degree without losing her four year scholarship to Tokyo University. Rin never liked to ask for any help whatsoever, even when Sesshomaru offered her a place in his own home where she would have her own room. There is Rins pride again! Sesshomaru admire that about her, but even Sesshomaru knew that Rin would have to ask for help at some point. He knows that a business degree is hard to get when you can't dedicate 100% of your time, and if she has to only give 75% of her time to college and the rest to a job, he knew that it will burn her out. Sesshomaru always had patients and new there will be the right time to help her out without her realising that he is helping her (i know confusing but you get my drift). Sesshomaru promised that he will be there for her at all times, afterall he had that same pride. Sesshomaru felt like a king next to Rin, she was such a strong, independent person with whit, charm, knowledge and grace and most of all he loved her oh so very much for all of it.

As Rin was in her car after the professor dismissed the class, she noticed that she was early for work. So she decided to stop by her friend Kagome's house. Kagome lived only two blocks away from Olive Garden so Rin knew she wouldn't be late. Kagome and Inuyasha got married right after high school and Inuyasha started working at the family business at Inu Enterprises. Kagome always wanted to raise children, she never liked any other opportunities in life and Rin always knew she would be an awesome mom. Besides, Kagome was the one who always "mothered" the whole gang growing up, so they didn't waste any time and had a daughter.

Rin pulled into Kagome and Inuyasha's condo. Kagome was sitting outside on her balcony holding her daughter Umi. Rin always thought Umi looked a lot like her father, even the attitude. When Kagome noticed that Rin pulled into the drive, she put Umi down in her crib and ran down to see her friend that she has not seen in a while. When Kagome got to the door, she whipped it open and shocked Rin a little bit from the force at the door slamming into the wall of kagome's house.

"Rin how are you doing?" Kagome yelled with excitement. "Everything is great!" Rin laughed. Kagome invited her in and they went to sit on the couch. "Are you on your way to work today? Or do you get a break?" Kagome said quizzically. Rin looked around, "I work today at 3pm and it's only 2pm so i decided to stop and visit a little before heading in. I have been so busy, how have you and your family been doing?"

"We are all fine. Umi is such a doll! I would bring her down, but I finally got her to go to sleep. She is so much like her father!" Kagome rolled her eyes and the girls both laughed, and oh how right they were. "How are you and Sesshomaru doing?" Kagome added to try and get any juicy details out of Rin.

Rin stopped laughing and looked down at her hands. "Everything is ok, I guess. If not seeing your one and only man you loved forever is ok." Rin started to get a little bummed. Kagome noticed this has been going on for a while now.

"Cheer up Rin, you will find time. Anyway, I know that Sesshomaru has plans for this Saturday, but you didn't hear that from me." Kagome said with a big smile on her face. "Oh really? How do you know that?" Rin asked with a smile.

"Oh Inuyasha told me that Sesshomaru has been really jumping down everyone's throats about everything. So when Inuyasha talked to him two days ago about it. He said he just had a lot on his mind, and to leave him alone. Then yesterday Inuyasha slapped two tickets to the ballet and reservations to a fancy restaurant on Sesshomaru desk. All Sesshomaru said was 'Thank you' and went back to his work. The ballet is Geisel, and I can't remember where the restaurant reservations were for but im sure its beautiful! Oh Rin, you are going to love it!"

"Kagome you and Inuyasha didn't have to do this. I have to work on Saturday, in fact i think that i am pulling a double shift. So i will not be able to and my boss will be so mad at me if I dont keep my word on working the double. Sorry…" Rin looked at the floor in shame. What did kagome expect her to do? Not pay bills? She got a little miffed.

"Rin! You can't back out of this! It is only wednesday and you are going to work so explain everything to your boss, and i'm sure he will understand."

"No! I know he will be really upset with me after i already volunteered to work so i am sorry, I can't. How could you and Inuyasha go and do this without consulting me first?" Now Rin was getting really mad.

Kagome was confused by Rins behavior. "We wanted to surprise you Rin. You are never home and you are always at work or school. How do you find time to sleep?" Kagome was really concerned for her long time friend and noticed that she looked really tired and bags were forming under her eyes. She also noticed that her clothes were looking like they were falling off her. They were just really two sizes too big. Kagome felt really stupid that she didn't notice it as soon as she hugged Rin at the door. She was just so excited to see her long time friend.

"I don't know, but i manage…" Rin looked at her watch, "Oh my! I have to go! I have to clock in at work in 3 min. And can not be late! I'll talk to you later Kagome, see yah!"

Kagome followed Rin to her car and waved her off. Kagome thought to herself, 'What have you done to yourself RIn? You are so pale and thin… Wait till Sesshomaru sees you…' At that moment she heard Umi screaming so kagome went back into the house to attend to her daughter.

(Later that night at Olive Garden)

"Rin! Your order is up! Hurry up!" The cook yelled

"Coming!" As soon as Rin turned the corner with plates in her hand, she felt dizzy. She almost lost her footing but recovered it quickly. As soon as she got the rest of her orders, she took them out and noticed three new people at one of her tables. After Rin took the food to the tables, she took a deep breath before she went to her new table. As she walked up she noticed it was her friends, then her head started to pound with a headache.

"Hi guys, how are you doing? Kagome, where is Umi?" Rin pouted a little.

"Umi is with InuTaisho and Izioya for the night. Inuyasha and I wanted to get out and spend some time together. It has been a while and let me tell you, it feels so good!" Kagome wraped her hands into Inuyasha's hands and gave him a peck on the cheek. That's when she looked at her own fiancee sitting there quietly and patiently.

"Oh Hi Sesshomaru! You are looking very well!" Rin said with a slight blush. Rin secretly wanted to go up and kiss and hug Sesshomaru and tell him to take her away, but then she knew that she needed to finish with her plans of being a successful woman. So she brushed her fantasy away as quickly as she thought of it. Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk and nodded, "Rin, you are looking very tired and pail."

Rin smiled at him, and knew he probably seen what she was thinking before ignoring her thoughts. All of a sudden, she remembered her throbbing head and it was really pounding, "Sorry I have been busy with college and work that I haven't had a chance to sit and relax."

Sesshomaru was annoyed at her just brushing his concern off. All he wanted to do is take care of her and help her with anything that she needs. Sesshomaru did not like seeing his fiancee this way. She was pail, sick looking and... **WAY TOO THIN**! He stopped himself from wanting to steal her away and hide her forever, instead he looked at her again, "Rin, I will need you to be free this Saturday. I will pick you up at 5pm sharp. Make sure you wear something nice." Sesshomaru knew that he was being a little harsh, but everyone who knew him knew that it was just the way he was and no one ever knew that he was a real softy except for Rin.

Rin looked panicked, "I cant Sesshomaru! I have to work a double shift, I promised my boss i would."

Sesshomaru crossed his arm and put his nose up a little thinking,'no man will tell my fiance what she can and can not do'. "You will tell him that something came up and that you can not work. Rin i know that you need a job to support yourself and that you want no help from this Sesshomaru, but I am asking you to please slow down and let me take you away from reality for just for a few hours. Trust me, you will feel so much more relaxed and ready to start a new day." He then sat back with a smirk on his face a little pleased with himself.

Rin looked around for where her boss might be. She know if he seen her spending too much time with one table, he will yell at her. So she quickly said, "Ok. I will ask him, but let me get more tables taken care of first. Can you guys stay late?"

Sesshomaru looked down at the menu, covering his face, "We will stay until you give me an answer, and it better be yes." At saying this, he let himself smile. He loved showing authority but knew Rin would take it as he was teasing her and that was another way he showed her is love.

"Ok, give me about a half hour or so and i will let you know. I will be right back with your drinks so you look like you're here to eat and not just for me." Everyone nodded in agreement, then she whipped around so fast in a hurry and it made her dizzy. Rin only remembered the floor coming into view then it went dark. When everyone noticed Rin started to fall, Sesshomaru with his demon speed, caught her before she hit the floor.

Rins boss decided to come and look for her just at that moment and cought Sesshomaru catching Rin in his arms. The boss ran up to the group knowing right away who Sesshomaru and his brother were, "Mr. Takahashi! I am so sorry that you had to catch this mindless employee of mine! She will be fired right away, trust me on that!"

Sesshomaru shot the Boss a cold and nasty glare. "This woman is Rin, and she is my fiance! You will do NO such thing!" Sesshomaru pulled Rin in his embrace and picked her up bridal style. When he did this, he thought, ' _Rin what have you done to yourself? You are so light that I almost didn't think i had you in my arms.'_ He never gave a second glance at Rins boss when he proceeded to walk her to his own car to take her to the hospital. InuYasha, Kagome and Rins Boss all on Sesshomaru's heels.

The Boss kept on apologizing obsessively, "So sorry! What do you want me to do with all her customers that she is taking care of?!" Sesshomaru got passed out Rin in his car, strapped her in and shut the door. Looking at the Bossman, "I don't care what you do tonight. You WILL let Rin work her again if and when she would like to come back, understand?!" At that, Sesshomaru did not wait for a word form the Boss, and proceed to go to his side of the car and yelled out to Inuyasha and Kagome getting into their car, "I'm taking her to Miroku and Sango's hospital. Meet me there." They gave him a nod and both cars left the parking lot with the Boss dumbfounded and a little shaken. Needless to say he probably was going to feel the the effects of the glare from Sesshomaru for weeks.


End file.
